A new adventure
by Arucane eternal flame
Summary: Fifteen years have passed since Eragon defeated the mad King Galbatorix. In these fifteen years peace ruled in Alagaesia. But al must come to an end meet sylvana a new rider and folow her true good and bad times ( slowburn murtagh/oc )
1. Chapter 1

**Author** **:** **hello** **welcome to my first attempt to write a story. I can't promise it will be any good but give it a try and let me know if I should continue or not and how I can make it better** **. I should mention that my main character got hit by her adoptive father in the past in my story and that the tings written in** _ **cursive**_ **are thought's . And also I do not own the inheritance cycle or the characters in it in any way, now on to the story.**

 **1**

15 years have passed since Eragon defeated the mad King Galbatorix. In these 15 years peace ruled in Alagaesia. Nasuada ruled over the humans, Orik ruled the dwarves an Arya ruled the elves and al races lived in peace with each other. Eragon had also started a new riders order on an island now named new Vroengard not too far away from Alagaesia that was now twenty riders strong. But peace just like al good things can not last forever.

Morning broke over an already busy Ellesméra waking a young elven woman out of her sleep The woman's name was Sylvana she had the appearance of a twenty year old woman but like with many elves her looks did not match her age. Only her light blue eyes betrayed her true age of fifty years. She was as al elves a beautiful woman with long silver hair, a thin waste bordering on sickly thin a fact that was hidden by the simple tunics she wore. Once she started to wake up she abruptly sat up realising she was already late and would have to make haste if she wished to finish her morning duties on time. She quickly got dressed and with one last look in her cracked mirror left her small bedroom. Sylvana made her way downstairs only stopping for a second to listen if her adoptive father naris was asleep in fear of a beating for waking up late. Luckily she heard loud snoring from the living room signalling her that he probably fell asleep on the sofa after a night of heavy drinking witch was not uncommon. when she got outside Sylvana looked around at the green forest around her sighed and went on her way while thinking about her life with her abusive adoptive father. She had tried to talk to someone about her situation even to Queen Arya herself but nog one would listen al the People that could help her where either to busy to listen to her or didn't care because she was just a palace servant. She had even tried to runaway once but that only resulted in de most sever beating she had ever suffered. After that incident she just accepted her fate and buried herself in her work. Because of al her musing Sylvana hadn't noticed de crowed in front of the palace until she walked right in to someone. Watch where you're going the male elf grumbled sylvana quickly offered her apologies before asking what was going on. Don't you know today is de day a new dragon egg arrives in Ellesméra he answered. Of course she thought she had forgotten that it was time for a dragon egg to be tested by the elves. The two previous rider where a human and urgal so there where high hopes that the egg would now hatch for an elf. Sylvana quickly thanked the man for the information and apologised again before walking to the side of the palace to the servants entrance. But for some reason her eyes kept wondering to the beautiful white egg on the pedestal in front of the palace. Once inside she shook her head _what's wrong with me I shouldn't even be thinking about that egg there's no chance a dragon would pick someone like me, besides I can barely take care of myself let alone a dragon_ she thought. But no mater how hard she tried the whole day her mind kept wandering to the egg and the dragon inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

That night while laying in bed Sylvana was still thinking about the egg. Enough is enough she thought ' I'll sneak inside the chamber with the egg maybe after that I won't keep thinking about it '. She quickly changed from her night close in a green tunic an went outside. Naris wasn't home witch meant het was probably out drinking again _' well easier for me '_. It was a warm summer night with a light breeze witch made walking to the palace rather pleasant. Once at the palace she quickly entered true the servants entrance and made her way to the room that contained the egg. Once there she saw that the soldier guarding the egg was an elf named vrean with whom she often talked during her breaks at work. He immediately recognised her and look at her with a friendly smile ' Sylvana what brings you here at this late hour '? ' I was sent to check on the egg '. He quirked his eyebrows ' why would they sent someone to check when they know there is a soldier posted here '? ' I don't know who know what go's on in the heads of the higher ups ' she sighed. He started laughing ' your right go on inside you'll see the egg is there safe and sound '. She didn't have to be told twice and went inside before vrean changed his mind. Once inside she look around the room it was a large room perfect for holding meetings between large groups. In the centre of the room stood the pillar she had seen that morning outside of the palace, on it laid the large white egg. She walked to the egg almost in a trance like state and laid her hand on it. when nothing happened Sylvana laughed _'what did I expect '_. She turned around and was about to leave when suddenly she heard a sound behind her. She turned back around to see the large white egg shaking . She was about to run away when suddenly the shaking stopped and a loud crack could be heard coming from the egg. Sylvana knew deep down she should get out of there before someone realised what was happening but at that moment the only thing going through her head was ' it Hatched, it hatched for me '. Then with al last crack the egg broke. Out of its remnants crawled a beautiful slender little white dragon with a small triangle shaped head, spiked back and wings way to big for it's size . Sylvana stood frozen when suddenly the dragon looked at her with blue eyes matching her own. She suddenly felt an urge to pet it and couldn't control herself like hypnotised she slowly reached her hand out to the beautiful slender white dragon. De dragon sniffed and then enthusiastically bumped his head against her hand. Next thing she knew she was screaming as a burning sensation went through her body and she felt like she was being burned alive. But as suddenly as the pain started it stopped. She look at her hand where the pain started only to see a silver scar on her hand common for a rider. She looked at the tiny dragon with a questioning look when suddenly the door flew open and revealed a worried Vrean ' sylvana I heard a scream is everything alright ' his eyes widened when he spotted the white dragon behind her. Sylvana quickly uttered a sleeping spell she had learned two years prior during some basic magic lessons silencing Vrean before he could say or do anything else. After she was sure vrean was sound asleep she carefully touched the dragon fearing for the same burning sensation as before. When nothing came except a happy purring sound from the dragon. She quickly picked it up and made her way out of the room before anyone else saw them. Because it was late there weren't many people outside but she still had to hide behind a tree two times to avoid being seen on her way home. Once she got home she put the dragon down and started packing her bag. She was almost half way true packing when she suddenly felt something against her leg. She looked down to see her dragon nudging her ' since when did I start thinking of it as my dragon '. When it noticed she was looking it started squeaking at her. She opened her mind and reached out to find out what it wanted. She felt a pang of guilt when her mind was overwhelmed with a feeling of hunger. She bent down so she was at eye level with the dragon. ' I'm sorry I forgot you haven't eaten anything ' she said while stroking it on the head. ' I'll get you some food all right you stay here' with that Sylvana stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen and thanked the gods naris wasn't like most elves and ate meat. She took some of his salted bacon along with other provisions she might need on her journey and went back upstairs to her room. There she found her dragon waiting patiently on her wooden bed. She sat down next to it and started giving it small pieces of bacon witch it scarfed down like a hungry wolf while she stroked it's back. Meanwhile she was thinking about what to do next when she heard the main door of the house open. She stopped petting and immediately stood up earning her an annoyed glance from the dragon who just finished eating. She continued packing her bag wanting to leave before they where discovered. But then heard footsteps on the stairs and a rough shout ' Sylvana where is my bacon I swear to the gods if you ate it you'll wish you where never born '. Sylvana froze _' to late '_ she thought when the door to her room flew open. Naris stood in de doorway looking from her standing at her desk to the dragon on her bed first in shock and then anger ' from who did you steal that dragon ' ' I didn't steal it, it hatched for me the dragon chose me ' he started laughing ' like a dragon would ever chose someone like you '. He looked at her poisonously ' no matter I'll kill it that way no one will find out it was ever here ' with that he pulled a dagger from his belt and moved towards the now hissing dragon. He swung his dagger but before it could connect Sylvana moved in front of the dragon in a defensive stand catching the blow resulting in a large gash across both her arms. Naris looked surprised by her action but then raised his dagger again but before he could strike again de little white dragon jumped on Sylvana shoulder and from there on naris face and started scratching him with its white ivory claws. Naris started screamed and dropped the dagger in his effort to get the dragon of his face . Without thinking twice sylvana picked it up and with al her strength plunged it deep in his chest trough his hart. She watched him slowly fall to the ground while the dragon jumped of his faced and moved protectively in front of her still hissing in anger. Sylvan fell to the ground shook by what just happened. She must have sat there for about five minutes before she was snapped out of her state by a nudge to her hands from her dragon that was now looking worriedly at her. She raised her hand to pet it when she felt a searing pain from the bleeding gashes on her arms. Realising she had to heal it before she fainted from blood loss she said the necessary words immediately healing the wounds only leaving large scars on her arms. She looked at the dragon who had quietly been observing her gave it a hug and stood up. Sylvan changed out of her green blood stained tunic in to a blue one and continued packing her bag while avoiding looking at naris his dead body. When she was ready She grabbed her bag picked up the now sleeping dragon from her bed and went outside not looking back once.


End file.
